


Red Letter Day

by somethingclever



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Gen, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Protective Natasha Romanov, canon fucking compliant fuck me, endgame spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingclever/pseuds/somethingclever
Summary: She’d given little thought to an afterlife, too busy digging in her fingers and toes and teeth into the life she had.





	Red Letter Day

She had expected it to somehow be different, this doorway to somewhere she’d never been. She’d given little thought to an afterlife, too busy digging in her fingers and toes and teeth into the life she had, the one Clint Barton gave her and she gave back to him with a smile on her lips and tears on her cheeks.

But here she was, standing on a threshold, a small ledger on a stand beside the door, her name inscribed in plain Cyrillic print. Natasha, daughter of Ivan, she thought, and took the book in her hand, the weight of it nothing compared to a gun or even a sandwich.

Opening it, she knew she would see red there, red red red like her hair, like blood, like lipstick, like sunsets on the steppes. 

She had never looked away before, and would not start now. 

Beside each entry was written ‘paid’.

She hugged the ledger to her chest and breathed in, and out, and opened the door.


End file.
